Legate Jigatahi's Legion
Legate Jigatahi's Legion is a detachment of frumentarii and legionaries from Caesar's Legion in Idaho led by Legate Jigatahi. With his legionaries, Jigatahi decided to bring the entire Northwest Commonwealth under his rule eventually, for Caesar. The Legion is currenly focused on bringing the Owyhee Watershed Tribes under its rule, then the ruins of Boise. History Formed in 2268, Legate Jigatahi was put in charge of a detachment of legionaries and Frumentarii to secure the Northwest Commonwealth for Caesar in anticipation for an invasion for the NCR from the north. Equipment Culture Notable Individuals Legate Jigatahi The leader of the Legion in Boise, Legate Jigatahi is a determined individual who believes in Caesar and his cause but has become jaded in recent years because of the difficulty of the campaign. Promoted to rank of Legate through part luck, part skill, Jigatahi was disappointed to be dispatched so far away from the active front with the NCR but makes the beat of a bad situation. Frumentarii Orcus Frumentarii Orcus just kind of wandered into Caesar's camp in the Legion's early days and was forcibly drafted as legionary. Although he had been only a drifter before (presumably), Orcus proved to be an invaluable soldier and scout. After helping sabotage and gas an entire US Army Remnant bunker in New Mexico, Orcus was promoted to the rank of Frumentarii and became one of Caesar's most loyal operatives. However, it was only then that Orcus's more eccentric characteristics came to light. Orcus was a compulsive and obssesive collector of pre-War artifacts, even incorporating some artifacts into his Legion armor. This was seen as a detriment to many in the Legion, and his hoarding was punished on several occasions and his artifacts confiscated, with him only starting another collection later. This eventually led to him falling out of favor with Caesar and being assigned to the expedition to the Northwest Commonwealth. During the journey, the young Legate Jigatahi made Orcus his second in command, seeing that the Frumentarii was a skilled operative in spite of his hoarding and that he was an honest man (at least to his superiors). Infiltrating the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, Orcus gave Legate Jigatahi all the info he needed to attack Westfield and even traded insults with the famed Star Paladin Buchanan in that very same town. After Westfield was retaken by the Brotherhood, Orcus assisted the Legate in bringing the Owyhee Watershed Tribes to heel, the Jagged Owls in particular. After Legate Jigatahi conquered the Cunning Leaves tribe and defeated a monstrous raider in 2281, the Legate reentered Boise, with Orcus leading the scouting parties into the cities. The operation was a success, and it seemed like Jigatahi was poised to wage total war on the filth of Boise. However, in 2283, Legate Jigatahi decided to head into the Owyhee Mountains alone to search something mysterious. Leaving command of the Legion to Orcus as well as his young daughter Minerva, Jigatahi declared that he would return and forged into the mountains. In the next two years, Orcus proved himself to be an excellent commander, winning the decisive Battle of Three Pines against the 6th Brigade of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2285. However, Orcus proved to be a terrible overall leader, with his general lack of popularity and charisma causing growing numbers of legionaries to desert and even the centurions to consider a coup. Jiagatahi's daughter Minerva grew to like Orcus though, regarding him more as less an uncle who taught her Latin. It was a relief to everyone when Legate Jigatahi arrived back in 2286, with the Bloodborne female in tow. Orcus did not care about Jigatahi's intentions for the female and was only relieved that the reigns of responsiblity had been lifted off his shoulders. Nowdays, Orcus mostly commands his Frumentarii and scouts from behind (for fear of being recognized) and is regarded as Jigatahi's most experienced lieutenant. However, many in the Legion still loathe Orcus as an odd little man past his prime and this has caused at least two challenges to Orcus' position, both failures. For now, Orcus seems to other to remain care free. Whether Orcus is ignorant of his numerous enemies in the Legion or chooses to ignore them is unknown. Frumentarii Creed of Flagstaff Frumentarii Creed of Flagstaff started out as the young leader of a raider gang in Flagstaff before the arrival of Caesar's Legion. When Caesar did arrive in Flagstaff, Creed played his cards right and cooperated with Caesar to take the city through subterfuge using his legendary charisma. After Flagstaff was conquered, Creed was made one of Caesar's elite frumentarii. However, Creed later fell out of favor with Caesar (perhaps becaus ehe had outlived his usefulness) and was assigned to go with Legate Jigatahi to take the Northwest Commonwealth in 2268. Creed tried to make the best of a bad situation and befriend Jigatahi but was overlooked by the Legate in favor of Orcus. Creed accepted his subrodinate position grudgingly. After the Legion's arrival in Boise, Jigatahi decided to send the two head Frumentarii into the city to infiltrate organizations in Boise. Creed was assigned to infiltrate the Boise Boys. Taking name Creed Headlight, the frumentarii charmed his way into the gang and worked from there. Through his endless charisma and raider backround, Creed not only successfully infiltrated the Boise Boys but also became their leader after the death of the great Zack Chainsaws. Hia subsequent two year reign saw the Boise Boys suffer as their weapons cashes were secretly plundered by Legion agents and their best warriors were sent on suicide runs or ambushed. All the while Creed publicly denied the Legion as a threat, and instead wasted the group's forces on trying to wipe out the Boise Mutant Horde and the super mutants of both Khrud'z Killerz and Luther's Warhost. However, Creed's reign came to an end when he unsuccessfully tried to kill the indomitable Danny "the Man" Akimbo. Danny came back to thr Ameri-Star Casino and claimed Creed was a Legion lap dog. Scared, Creed sent out his Frumentarii and loyalists to kill Danny, which set the undecided part of the gang against him. After a brief battle, Danny beheaded Creed and hung his headless body outside the Ameri-Star Casino as a warning the the Legion. Legate Jigatahi was angry at the loss of valuable Frumentarii but did not want to wage a full scale war aginst the Boise Boys, so Creed's death has gone unavenged. Centurion Brutus of Denver Decanus Marus Junius Born a Colorado Tribal, Marus' tribe was conquered and he was trained for the legion. Renamed and taught to fight, he would see several skirmishes with the NCR and become leader of his own Decanum. They would later be selected to reinforce the secondary campaign in Boise, a task he has taken to with gusto. Relations Quotes Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Idaho